One of the problems encountered when transmitting data between the electronic housings mounted on the wheels of motor vehicles and the central unit incorporated into these motor vehicles is the result of there being zones without radiofrequency coverage, commonly referred to as “shadow zones” or “blackspots”, which consist of relative positionings between the electronic housings and the central unit for which communications between these are cut-off or, at the very least, impaired.
Because the position of these blackspots is very difficult to predict and to define, the current solutions employed with a view to alleviating the disadvantages associated with their presence generally consist in multiplying the number of messages emitted.
Thus, for example, in the context of methods aimed at locating the wheels by synchronization and angular correlation, the concept of which is based on correlating the angular information there is between the signals delivered by an electronic housing mounted on one wheel and signals delivered by a speed sensor mounted on the vehicle in the vicinity of this wheel, the solution employed consists in commanding each electronic housing to emit several signals, referred to as synchronized signals, delivered at successive instants for different angular positions of said electronic housing.
Likewise by way of example, in the context of the emission by the electronic housings of the signals containing data indicative of parameters pertaining to the operation of each wheel, the current solution is to emit signals containing several identical data frames.
As a result, these current solutions consist in tolerating the presence of the blackspots and in making use either of a distribution of the synchronized emissions over several angles, or of a repeat of the number of frames transmitted during each emission, in order statistically to guarantee the performance of the radiofrequency transmissions.